What About Tomorrow?
by Seblainer
Summary: A slice of Jax and Leyla's relationship after Jax and Carly get separated, permanently. Warning: Contains HET. (Jax/Leyla pairing)


Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: What About Tomorrow?  
Characters: Jax and Leyla  
Pairing: Jeyla  
Rating/Warnings: PG-13. AU, Het, OOC.  
Summary: A slice of Jax and Leyla's relationship after Jax and Carly get separated, permanently.  
A/N: Thanks to my friend and beta Judy and to the readers. Written for the Write my couple challenge on If Only in My Fantasies.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the fandom or characters, or anything you recognize.  
Words: 667 including title and ending.

*What About Tomorrow*

He watches her sleep and he can't help but wonder if she's dreaming about him. He can't ask her though, he won't. Jasper Jacks is not a man who shares his feelings with anyone, but especially not someone who is not his wife.

He laughs softly at the thought. He and Carly have been separated for a month now and yet he still refers to her as his wife. It's completely ridiculous, not to mention a waste of his time since there is no way he and Carly are getting back together.

Jax reaches over toward Leyla and pushes her hair out of her eyes. When she shifts in her sleep, he freezes, not wanting to wake her up. After a moment Leyla wakes up and she smiles at him while stretching. "What's the matter Jax? You look like someone ran over your dog."

Jax shrugs and then he says, "Just thinking about a few things. The past and everything that I wish I could change."

Leyla sits up and a moment later she pulls Jax into an embrace. "We can't go back in time to fix every mistake we've made. We just have to learn from our mistakes so we don't end up repeating them. Unfortunately, I'm afraid I'm one of those people that repeat her mistakes a good bit of the time."

Jax gave Leyla a confused look, so she explained. "The two of us sleeping together isn't my first one night stand. When Robin and Patrick where first breaking up, Patrick and I slept together."

Jax's surprise shows on his face and the expression he is wearing makes Leyla laugh. "Oh don't worry Jax. It was a few years ago and both of us are better as friends than anything else."

When several moments of silence have passed between the two of them, Jax takes it to mean that it is time to change the subject, so he does. "So, what are your plans for this weekend?" He asks, getting up from the bed and grabbing his clothes.

Several more moments of silence pass before Leyla answers. "I don't know." She says with a shrug of her shoulders.

Leyla's beautiful raven-dark hair flows over her shoulders and Jax wants nothing more than to pull her body against his and run his fingers through it while kissing her deeply.

He won't do that though. Not right now at least and probably not ever again. Jax is a gentleman in every sense of the word and even though he sometimes wishes his life was different, for the most part he is content.

But then Leyla had changed his entire world one day. She had been having trouble with her car one day after work and he had been driving by the hospital and had offered her a ride home after the tow truck came to pick up her car.

Now a month later everything that has been happening has been building up to this point. When both of them finish dressing, Jax looks at Leyla as she picks up her purse and gets ready to leave. As Leyla opens the door and turns to leave, she turns back to face him.

"I don't know what to say, Jax. I don't know whether or not to ask if we can see each other again, or if I'm just supposed to leave and act like it never happened."

Jax walks over to Leyla and he kisses her left cheek and then kisses her lips. A moment later when he pulls back, he says, "Let's just wait and see what happens. There's no need to rush into anything when we have all the time in the world to figure this out."

Leyla nods but before she leaves she asks, "What about tomorrow?"

Jax grins and then he says, "I'm afraid you'll just have to wait and see, Leyla. Just know that I have a few surprises in store for us."

The end.


End file.
